Recordando y relacionando
by WWWheezes
Summary: Rose está ordenando su habitación mientras escucha música, y relaciona cada una de ellas con un momento que pasó con Scorpius. Esta historia está hecha para el reto El Ipod de Rose del foro El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas (EEQCR).
1. You make me feel

**Recordando y relacionando.**

**Capítulo 1: You make me feel.**

**Summary**: Rose está ordenando su habitación mientras escucha música, y relaciona cada una de ellas con un momento que pasó con Scorpius.

Esta historia está hecha para el reto El Ipod de Rose del foro El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas (EEQCR).

Las partes en cursiva son los recuerdos de Rose.

La música de este capítulo es "You make me feel" de Cobra Starships.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Esta historia no tiene fines de lucro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rose estaba en su habitación, escuchando música mientras ordenaba su habitación. Se sentó un rato para descansar y subió el volumen de su mp4. Terminó de escuchar una música y puso la siguiente: "You make me feel" de Cobra Starships. Esa canción le hizo recordar cuando habló por primera vez con Scorpius.

_Era 1ero de Septiembre y Rose estaba emocionada por su primer día en Hogwarts. Junto a su primo Albus, buscaban un compartimiento. Encontraron uno en el que no había nadie. Se ubicaron y empezaron a hablar. Un rato después, un chico de su misma edad, rubio y de ojos grises, abrió la puerta del compartimiento y pidió permiso para entrar. Albus le respondió que sí, pero Rose estaba leyendo con los auriculares puestos, ya que en Hogwarts no los podría usar. Albus le dio un codazo, Rose paró su mp4 y levantó la vista enojada. Reparó en el joven que estaba allí. Se presentó y el hizo lo mismo. Se llamaba Scorpius Malfoy, él le tendió la mano y cuando Rose la agarró, sintió un cosquilleo._

El título de la canción siempre hacía que Rose pensara en lo que sentía por Scorpius, quien ahora era su ex-novio. Y Rose estaba segura de que lo que sentía por Scorpius era amor.


	2. Wish you were here

**Recordando y Relacionando.**

Capítulo 2: Wish you were here.

**Summary**: Rose está ordenando su habitación mientras escucha música, y relaciona cada una de ellas con un momento que pasó con Scorpius.

Esta historia está hecha para el reto El Ipod de Rose del foro El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas (EEQCR).

Las partes en cursiva son los recuerdos de Rose.

La música de este capítulo es "Wish you were here" de Avril Lavigne.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Esta historia no tiene fines de lucro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Luego de escuchar dos o tres músicas más, sonó "Wish you were here" de Avril Lavigne. Rose siguió ordenando la habitación mientras recordaba cuando en las vacaciones de 3er año había ido a París.

_Rose paseaba por las calles de París, aburrida. No es que no le gustase París, pero no tenía alguien de su edad con quién hablar. Quería que Albus estuviera ahí, o tal vez Scorpius. Ellos se habían hecho grandes amigos. Sumida en sus pensamientos, Rose no se dio cuenta de que alguien gritaba su nombre, el que lo hacía era Scorpius Malfoy._

_-¡Rose!-gritó Scorpius y se acercó. Le tocó el hombro y Rose levantó la vista._

_Los ojos de Rose se iluminaron y Rose lo abrazó muy fuerte, Ron la miraba extrañado, sabía que eran amigos, pero Rose nunca lo había abrazado así._

_Rose pensó que justo estaba diciendo "Wish you were here" en su mente cuando el joven apareció._

Rose nunca olvidaría ese momento, ella había deseado que Malfoy estuviera con ella en París, y él apareció gritando su nombre.


	3. Afortunadamente no eres tú

**Recordando y Relacionando.**

Capítulo 3: Afortunadamente no eres tú.

**Summary**: Rose está ordenando su habitación mientras escucha música, y relaciona cada una de ellas con un momento que pasó con Scorpius.

Esta historia está hecha para el reto El Ipod de Rose del foro El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas (EEQCR).

Las partes en cursiva son los recuerdos de Rose y las partes en negrita son las letras de las canciones.

La música de este capítulo es "Afortunadamente no eres tú" de Paty Cantú.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Esta historia no tiene fines de lucro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rose vació sus cajones y los empezó a limpiar. La música que sonaba era "Afortunadamente no eres tú" de Paty Cantú. Rose sonrió al recordar a Finnigan.

_Rose paseaba por el patio con un libro en la mano. Se sentó bajo un árbol y se dispuso a leer, cuando algo bloqueó su vista. Levantó la cabeza y se encontró con Sean, Sean Finnigan._

_Rose bufó, el chico se creía el mejor porque era guapo y su padre había participado en la batalla contra Voldemort._

_Rose siempre decía que afortunadamente no se había enamorado de él, porque era un creí admitía que era guapo e inteligente y sacaba muy buenas notas. Pero era maleducado, insoportable y muy engreído. Ese año Sean Finnigan se había propuesto conseguir que Rose fuera su novia. Y aunque la perseguía desde comienzos del 4to año, Rose no aceptó ser su novia por dos razones:_

_1- Por todo lo que ya había dicho anteriormente sobre él ._

_2- Porque había empezado a gustarle otra persona._

_Rose resopló una vez más y le preguntó:_

_-¿Qué quieres, Sean?_

_-Vamos, Rose. Sabes que estás loca por mí y que quieres ir a Hogsmeade conmigo._

_-Al contrario, tú quieres que vaya a Hogsmeade contigo. Y el día en que yo acepte una cita contigo, me convertiré en muggle._

_-Rose...-empezó a decir el chico, pero una mano lo agarró del hombro y lo giró._

_-Finnigan, deja en paz a Rose si no quieres ver mi puño estampado en tu cara-dijo Scorpius Malfoy, muy enojado._

_Rose agarró a Scorpius por la mano y le susurró algo en el oído. Scorpius se calmó y luego Rose le dijo a Sean._

_-Finnigan, vete._

_Sean, que no quería que Malfoy lo golpeara, se fue._

_Rose seguía diciendo mentalmente "**Afortunadamente no eres tú"** , esa frase era dirigida a Sean._

Y aquel pensamiento de Rose seguiría en su cabeza, porque aunque ese iba a ser su último año en Hogwarts, seguiría detestando a Sean.


	4. This is love

**Recordando y Relacionando.**

Capítulo 4: This is love.

**Summary**: Rose está ordenando su habitación mientras escucha música, y relaciona cada una de ellas con un momento que pasó con Scorpius.

Esta historia está hecha para el reto El Ipod de Rose del foro El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas (EEQCR).

Las partes en cursiva son los recuerdos de Rose y las partes en negrita son las letras de las canciones.

La música de este capítulo es "This is love" de Will. .

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Esta historia no tiene fines de lucro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Luego de sacudir los cajones y limpiar su ropero, empezó a guardar todo de nuevo, al mismo tiempo que escuchaba "This is Love" de Will. . Rose recordó cuando descubrió que estaba enamorada.

_Rose estaba sentada leyendo un libro en el patio. Paró de leer cuando Scorpius se sentó junto a ella. Hablaron y luego Scorpius se fue. Rose se quedó leyendo. Terminó de leer un capítulo y empezó a pensar. Junto con ayuda de algunas cosas había logrado descifrar lo que había querido descifrar desde que empezó este año, su cuarto año. Lo había descubierto al fin, aunque faltaba poco para que fueran las vacaciones. Al fin había descubierto lo que sentía. Estaba completamente segura de que lo que sentía por Malfoy era amor._

Es por eso que **"This is love" **le hacía recordar a ese momento en el que aceptó que su amor hacia Scorpius no era solo cariño de amigos. **"This is love"** era una frase que describía lo que sentía por Scorpius.


	5. Si tu me besas

**Recordando y Relacionando.**

Capítulo 5: Si tu me besas.

**Summary**: Rose está ordenando su habitación mientras escucha música, y relaciona cada una de ellas con un momento que pasó con Scorpius.

Esta historia está hecha para el reto El Ipod de Rose del foro El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas (EEQCR).

Las partes en cursiva son los recuerdos de Rose y las partes en negrita son las letras de las canciones.

La música de este capítulo es "Si tu me besas" de Victor Manuelle.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Esta historia no tiene fines de lucro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Terminó de arreglar los cajones y su ropero. Ahora debía ordenar sus estantes y barrer la habitación. Seguía escuchando música. Empezó a ordenar los estantes. La música que sonaba era "Si tu me besas" de Victor Manuelle. Esa canción le hacía recordar algo relacionado con Finnigan.

_Rose caminaba girando la varita en la mano. Se le resbaló de la mano y se cayó al pasto. Rose se iba a agchar, pero un joven del mismo año que ella, cuarto año, la recogió. Rose levantó la vista, preparada para agradecer al chico. Rose bufó, era Finnigan._

_-__¿Me devuelves la varita?-aunque sabía que Finnigan no se la daría._

_-__Hagamos un trato-propuso él._

_Rose bufó, enojada, seguro que le pediría que aceptara una cita o algo así._

_-__**Si tu me besas**__, yo te la devuelvo. _

_-No lo haré-respondió Rose, debía ver alguna forma de sacarle su varita. Podría tirarse sobre él, pero Sean era más fuerte. También podría saltar para agarrarla, pero Sean era muy alto, y más con el brazo extendido. Rose seguía pensando en como conseguir su varita, cuando una voz masculina conocida gritó:_

_-¡Expelliarmus!_

_La varita salió volando, pues el hechizo había tomado desprevenido a Finnigan. Rose siguió la dirección de la varita y vio que quien la tenía era "su caballero de brillante armadura", Scorpius._

Rose sonrió al pensar en el "trato" (**Si tu me besas**, yo te la devuelvo), después de todo; Finnigan no había conseguido el beso que tanto quería.


	6. White Horse

**Recordando y Relacionando.**

Capítulo 6: White Horse.

**Summary**: Rose está ordenando su habitación mientras escucha música, y relaciona cada una de ellas con un momento que pasó con Scorpius.

Esta historia está hecha para el reto El Ipod de Rose del foro El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas (EEQCR).

Las partes en cursiva son los recuerdos de Rose y las partes en negrita son las letras de las canciones.

La música de este capítulo es "White Horse" de Taylor Swift.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Esta historia no tiene fines de lucro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Empezó a barrer mientras cantaba una canción. Cuando esta terminó, Rose puso "White Horse" de Taylor Swift. Esta música le recordaba a su primer novio.

_Rose estaba paseando por los pasillos de Hogwarts, pensando en su novio: Benjamin Stuart. Había aceptado ser su novia para tratar de olvidarse de Scorpius. Rose ya tenía 15 y estaba en su 5to año, no podía esperarlo para siempre. Desde que salía con Ben, Rose se sentía una princesa, el joven la trataba como una y Rose vivía en su cuento de hadas. En eso pensaba Rose cuando vio a su "adorable" novio besando a otra chica._

_-__¡Benjamin!-gritó Rose, quería llorar,pero no lo haría en frente de ellos._

_-__Rose, perdón-dijo el joven y su car expresaba "arrepentimiento"._

_Rose confió en él, no creyó que le haría algo así._

_Rose estaba viviendo en su cuento de hadas y ahora el cuento se había esfumado en ese momento._

_-__Es muy tarde para ti y tu caballo blanco- dijo Rose recordando una canción._

Rose pensó que algún día encontraría a alguien que la tratara bien.

_Rose se marchó y dejó al joven con la chica._

_Rose corrió y corrió, no pudo evitar que las lagrimas salieran por sus ojos. Benjamin la había tratado como a una princesa, le había hecho sentir bien. _

Y Rose había encontrado alguien que le trató bien, al menos durante un tiempo. Porque Malfoy le había hecho lo mismo que Ben.


	7. Nadie se va a marchar

**Recordando y Relacionando.**

Capítulo 7: Nadie se va a marchar.

**Summary**: Rose está ordenando su habitación mientras escucha música, y relaciona cada una de ellas con un momento que pasó con Scorpius.

Esta historia está hecha para el reto El Ipod de Rose del foro El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas (EEQCR).

Las partes en cursiva son los recuerdos de Rose y las partes en negrita son las letras de las canciones.

La música de este capítulo es "Nadie se va a marchar" de Noel Schajris.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Esta historia no tiene fines de lucro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rose se sentó en su cama y observó su habitación, estaba más ordenada que antes. Ahora sonaba "Nadie se va a marchar" de Noel Schajris. Rose sonrió al recordar lo que pasó cuando salió corriendo al enterarse de que Ben la engañaba.

_Rose salió corriendo y se sentó a llorar. Scorpius se acercó a ella y no le preguntó que le pasaba, solo se sentó junto a ella. Scorpius se puso a cantar una canción que había escuchado con Rose en las vacaciones antes de entrar a 5to año, la canción era "Yo no me voy a marchar"  
_

_Rose levantó la cabeza y en su cara apareció una leve sonrisa._

_Mientras Scorpius seguía cantando, Rose reía por lo que Scorpius hacía._

_Scorpius abrazó a Rose y siguió cantando._

_Y Scorpius siguió cantando hasta que terminó la canción._

_Rose abrazó a Scorpius, porque sabía que siempre estaría allí para ella, y ella estaría allí para él._

Scorpius la había apoyado siempre, excepto una vez. Él le había hecho lo mismo que Ben, y ésta vez fue Lily quien la consoló.


	8. You belong with me

**Recordando y Relacionando.**

Capítulo 8: You belong with me.

**Summary**: Rose está ordenando su habitación mientras escucha música, y relaciona cada una de ellas con un momento que pasó con Scorpius.

Esta historia está hecha para el reto El Ipod de Rose del foro El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas (EEQCR).

Las partes en cursiva son los recuerdos de Rose y las partes en negrita son las letras de las canciones.

La música de este capítulo es "You belong with me" de Taylor Swift.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Esta historia no tiene fines de lucro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rose no pudo evitar soltar un lágrima. Pero luego se reprendió mentalmente, había prometido no llorar más, no por Scorpius. Empezó a sonar "You belong with me" de Taylor Swift.

_Rose se quedó a dormir en la casa de Albus ese día. Scorpius también estaba allí. A finales de 5to, Scorpius les había presentado a su novia, Amanda._

_Rose estaba sentada escuchando "You belong with me". Scorpius estaba enviándole una carta a su novia._

_Amanda era una chica del grupo de fanáticas de Scorpius. Era rubia y de ojos verdes. Usaba minifalda, taco alto, mucho maquillaje, etc..._

_Rose estaba completamente enamorada de Scorpius y él no se daba cuenta. Rose quería que Scorpius se diera cuenta de su amor hacia él.  
_

_Scorpius estaba diferente, la chica lo volvía loco y no de amor. Lo perseguía todo el tiempo y Scorpius casi no podía pasar tiempo con Albus y Rose._

_Rose recordaba todas las veces que se habían apoyado mutuamente. __Recordaba todas las bromas, risas, los juegos... Todo lo que habían pasado juntos. Scorpius le hab´ia contado todo, Rose sabía muchas cosas sobre él.  
_

_La chica no hacía feliz a Scorpius, y Rose lo sabía._

_Pero lo que Rose no sabía era porque Scorpius no terminaba con ella. Rose siempre lo apoyaba, lo animaba y estaba allí para él.  
_

En aquel recuerdo, Rose estaba escuchando You belong with me, por lo cual lo relacionaba con esa música.


	9. Beautiful Eyes

**Recordando y Relacionando.**

Capítulo 9: Beautiful Eyes.

**Summary**: Rose está ordenando su habitación mientras escucha música, y relaciona cada una de ellas con un momento que pasó con Scorpius.

Esta historia está hecha para el reto El Ipod de Rose del foro El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas (EEQCR).

Las partes en cursiva son los recuerdos de Rose.

La música de este capítulo es "Beautiful Eyes" de Taylor Swift.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Esta historia no tiene fines de lucro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rose seguía ordenando su habitación, puso Beautiful Eyes de Taylor Swift. No pudo evitar recordar aquellos hermosos ojos grises, mirándola.

_Rose estaba sentada en el pasto, arrojando rocas al lago de Hogwarts,ella estaba en su quinto año. Cerró un momento sus ojos azules._

_Con los ojos cerrados, bajo la cabeza. Lentamente, abrió los ojos y observó el reflejo de sus ojos azules. Junto a ellos se reflejaban unos hermosos ojos grises._

_Observó aquellos hermosos ojos grises, solía soñar con ellos o perderse cuando los miraba fijamente. No levantó la vista._

_Levantó la vista y observó al chico, a sus ojos grises. Aquellos ojos hermosos, profundos y grises._

_El chico observó los ojos de ella. Esos hermosos ojos azules, del color del mar._

_Scorpius abrió la boca y dijo:_

_-__Hola, Rose._

Recordaba esos hermosos ojos grises, mirándola fijamente. Recordaba sus propios ojos azules, mirándo aquellos ojos. Aquellos ojos en los que solía perderse y con los que soñaba.


	10. Amiga

**Recordando y Relacionando.**

Capítulo 10: Amiga.

**Summary**: Rose está ordenando su habitación mientras escucha música, y relaciona cada una de ellas con un momento que pasó con Scorpius.

Esta historia está hecha para el reto El Ipod de Rose del foro El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas (EEQCR).

Las partes en cursiva son los recuerdos de Rose.

La música de este capítulo es "Amiga" de Alexander Acha.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Esta historia no tiene fines de lucro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En ese momento sonó "Amiga" de Alexander Acha. Rose recordó cuando, en 6to año, Scorpius le había cantado partes de esa canción.

_Rose iba a entrar a cenar, pero alguien la detuvo, Scorpius. Allí solo estaba ella y Scorpius,que le sujetaba por la mano. _

_Scorpius la llevó al lago y empezó a cantar algunas partes de una música llamada Amiga._

_Con la canción, Rose entendió que Scorpius le decía que se había enamorado de ella._

_Rose se acercó y lo besó. Scorpius le dijo:_

_-Rose, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?_

_Rose lo besó de nuevo y le dijo:_

_-Si._

Aquel día, Scorpius le había pedido que sea su novia.


	11. We found love

**Recordando y Relacionando.**

Capítulo 11: We found love.

**Summary**: Rose está ordenando su habitación mientras escucha música, y relaciona cada una de ellas con un momento que pasó con Scorpius.

Esta historia está hecha para el reto El Ipod de Rose del foro El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas (EEQCR).

Las partes en cursiva son los recuerdos de Rose.

La música de este capítulo es "We found love" de Rihanna.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Esta historia no tiene fines de lucro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rose puso "We found love" de Rihanna. Rose recordó cuando, paseando con Scorpius se había puesto a cantar esa canción.

_Scorpius y Rose paseaban por el patio, ambos estaban en 6to año y eran novios. De repente, Rose empezó a cantar._

_-¿Porque "en un lugar sin esperanzas"?-dijo Scorpius al escuchar la letra._

_-Me refería dos familias sin esperanza-respondió Rose-. Nadie esperaría que un Malfoy y una Weasley salieran. Somos familias "enemigas"._

_Scorpius rió por la ocurrencia de Rose de relacionar esa música con sus familias y su relación._

Rose recordaba que Scorpius solía decirle que ella tenía muchas ocurrencias, y cantar esa canción y relacionarla con sus familias, era una de ellas.


	12. ¿Quién necesita mirar?

Capítulo 12: ¿Quién necesita mirar?.

**Summary**: Rose está ordenando su habitación mientras escucha música, y relaciona cada una de ellas con un momento que pasó con Scorpius.

Esta historia está hecha para el reto El Ipod de Rose del foro El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas (EEQCR).

Las partes en cursiva son los recuerdos de Rose.

La música de este capítulo es "¿Quién necesita mirar?" de Noel Schajris.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Esta historia no tiene fines de lucro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rose terminó de ordenar su habitación. Se sentó en la cama para descansar y empezó a escuchar ¿Quién necesita mirar? De Noel Schajris.

_Rose estaba paseando con un libro en la mano derecha y una barra de chocolate en la izquierda. Se encontró con Scorpius y él la agarró de la mano. Pasearon juntos, hablando y riendo._

_Fueron hasta el lago y se sentaron. Scorpius empezó a cantar "¿Quién necesita mirar?" _

_Rose sonrió al escuchar parte de la letra, y encontró una oportunidad de molestarlo._

_-Es obvio que el corazón es ciego. Si me enamorara solo de personas lindas, no estaría enamorada de ti-le dijo Rose, sabía que lo molestaría._

_-¡Ey!-exclamó Scorpius._

_-Es broma, Scorpius -dijo Rose y lo besó que es mentira._

A Rose le encantaba molestar a Scorpius, y Scorpius se hacía el ofendido.


	13. Mine

Capítulo 13: Mine.

**Summary**: Rose está ordenando su habitación mientras escucha música, y relaciona cada una de ellas con un momento que pasó con Scorpius.

Esta historia está hecha para el reto El Ipod de Rose del foro El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas (EEQCR).

Las partes en cursiva son los recuerdos de Rose.

La música de este capítulo es "Mine" de Taylor Swift.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Esta historia no tiene fines de lucro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rose sonrió, sabía que música vendría ahora. Era "Mine" de Taylor Swift.

_Rose y Scorpius estaban discutiendo. Rose empezó a llorar y salió corriendo. Scorpius la siguió, le pidió perdón. Recordaron todos los momentos que habían pasado juntos: sus juegos, bromas. Cuando jugaban en el lago, la vez que Scorpius la empujó al lago, el día en que se hicieron novios, sus salidas a Hogsmeade, todo lo que habían pasado juntos._

Rose recordó su primera pelea, había sido esa. Cuando Scorpius le siguió le había dicho "Nunca te dejaré". Rose empezó a cantar la música que escuchaba, le hizo recordar todos los momentos que había pasado con su ex-novio. Lo felices que habían sido. Scorpius era una de las mejores cosas que le habían pasado en la vida.


	14. We are never ever getting back together

Capítulo 14: We are never ever getting back together.

**Summary**: Rose está ordenando su habitación mientras escucha música, y relaciona cada una de ellas con un momento que pasó con Scorpius.

Esta historia está hecha para el reto El Ipod de Rose del foro El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas (EEQCR).

Las partes en cursiva son los recuerdos de Rose.

La música de este capítulo es "We are never ever getting back together" de Taylor Swift.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Esta historia no tiene fines de lucro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rose seguía acostada. En su mp4 empezó a sonar "We are never ever getting back together" de Taylor Swift. Rose recordó la razón por la que Scorpius y ella habían dejado de ser novios.

_Rose salió de su compartimiento parabuscar a Scorpius. Ese día volvería a su casa desapués de aquel largo año en Hogwarts. Rose paró de caminar al ver una chica __que estaba besando a Scorpius._

_-¡Te odio!-le gritó Rose a Scorpius-¡Terminamos!_

_-Rose, déjame explicarte._

_-Puedes hacer muchas cosas para que volvamos. Puedes hablar con mis amigas y convencerlas, tratar de convencerme a mí, pero nunca volveré a salir contigo._

_Rose se decepcionó, ella creyó que había encontrado a su "alma gemela", su "verdadero amor", ella había pensado que seguirían juntos para siempre. Siempre había dicho "Nunca digas nunca", pero ahora sabía que **nunca**volvería a salir con Scorpius._

_Aquel beso entre Scorpius y la chica desconocida había arruinado sus vacaciones._

Rose recordó que la primera semana luego de que haya pasado eso, ella había estado deprimida. La segunda semana trató de olvidar al chico, y todos creyeron que lo había hecho.


	15. ¿A quién quiero mentirle?

Capítulo 15: ¿A quién quiero mentirle?

**Summary**: Rose está ordenando su habitación mientras escucha música, y relaciona cada una de ellas con un momento que pasó con Scorpius.

Esta historia está hecha para el reto El Ipod de Rose del foro El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas (EEQCR).

Las partes en cursiva son los recuerdos de Rose.

La música de este capítulo es "¿A quién quiero mentirle?" de Marc Anthony.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Esta historia no tiene fines de lucro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rose empezó a escuchar "¿A quién quiero mentirle?" de Marc Anthony. Recordó la tercera semana después de que terminó con Scorpius.

_Rose estaba sentada escuchando sobre su cama, __mientras__ leía un libro. La música que empezó a sonar "__¿A quién quiero mentirle?" de Marc Anthon__y._

_Al escuchar la letra, Rose se sintió identificada.¿A quién quería mentirle? A todos, quería que todos creyeran que se había olvidado de él, que era parte de un pasado que no recordaría. Ella fingía que lo olvidó, trataba de convencerse a ella misma de que lo había hecho. Trataba de hacerles creer a todos, y a ella, que no sintió algo tan profundo por él, que había sido algo pasajero. Pero no había sido así. _

_Rose trataba de olvidarlo, pero por más que trataba , no lo conseguía. Trataba de convencerse de que era algo que pasó, y no había sido de mucha importancia. Que Scorpius había sido solo algo de adolescentes como ella. Trataba de convencerse de que lo había borrado de la mente y del corazón, que o había rastro alguno de lo que pasó entre ellos._

_Todos creyeron que lo había olvidado. Todos menos ella y Lily, que sabían que no lo había hecho, Rose sabía que nunca podría hacerlo, y Lily también sabía que Rose no olvidaría a Scorpius. Solo ella y Lily sabían eso. Rose le había contado todo a su pequeña prima, su confidente y mejor amiga, la chica a la que adoraba y que siempre estaba ahí para ella: Lily Luna Potter, su pelirroja y "pequeña" prima._

Rose siguió pensando en lo mucho que amaba a Scorpius, y sabía que esta era la última semana antes de tener que verlo de nuevo camino a su último año en Hogwarts.

En ese momento, Rose agradeció la existencia de la música. La música le hizo reflexionar todo lo que había pasado con Scorpius. Había relacionado cada música con un recuerdo relacionado con Scorpius, y eso la había ayudado a pensar en todo lo bueno que había pasado con el rubio.

Rose se levantó y guardó su mp4. En aquel instante, decidió darle una segunda oportunidad al chico. Recordó que él le había dicho "Déjame explicarte", y Rose estaba dispuesta a escuchar esa explicación y ver si valía la pena perdonarlo.


End file.
